


where you are

by honeybini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Moana - Freeform, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybini/pseuds/honeybini
Summary: changbin and hyunjin watch moana together, and from there, it just gets agonizingly soft.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 41





	where you are

“hyunjinnieeeee!!” changbin whined, “come back here already, it’s cold.”

“just a few more seconds until the popcorn is finished, hyung,” hyunjin replied, waiting for the microwave to beep at last. in its reflection, he could see his best friend cuddled in the blankets on the couch. he chuckled to himself; changbin had the blanket up to his chin and even then, hyunjin saw how his arms were disapprovingly crossed and his exaggerated pout.

the beeping microwave distracted him from his whining hyung momentarily. he made quick work of opening the bag and pouring it into a wide bowl. the popcorn smelled so good; hyunjin could practically feel the tresses of butter and cheese that he was going to consume. oh well.

he joined changbin back in the living room, bringing the essential snack with him. changbin’s eyes practically lit up at the sight of the popcorn, immediately going to take a piece, but hyunjin stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “no! wait a bit; it’s too hot,” he explained.

changbin nodded sheepishly, and hyunjin let go of his wrist, turning to the tv.

“moana!” he cheered.

changbin smiled fondly at hyunjin’s adorable expressions. maybe this was their 8th time watching moana, but that didn’t really matter to them.

they both loved moana, and maybe had an unhealthy obsession with the movie (that will neither be confirmed nor denied by either of the two).

as the beginning played, hyunjin snuggled closer to changbin, placing the bowl of popcorn between their laps. his hair slightly tickled changbin through his soft hoodie, but it wasn’t unwelcomed at all. changbin only smiled softly at the younger, lightly playing with his hair. hyunjin relaxed in his hold, eyes never straying from the screen.

when the familiar melody to “where you are,” began playing, the two jam along, nodding their heads to the song.

“consider the coconut,” hyunjin sang.

“the what?” changbin joined in, face morphing in an adorable look of fake confusion.

hyunjin laughed at the perfect duo they made, falling back into changbin’s warm embrace, where changbin was lightly laughing too.

they munched on the delicious popcorn, watching the movie attentively. moana’s determination was captivating, and her grandmother’s encouragement and support even more so. even on her deathbed, she urged moana to follow her heart.

hyunjin sniffled, hiding his face a bit in changbin’s chest. the two of them always cried at this part; it was just so sweet and heartbreaking at the same time. time was never fair: a moment couldn’t last forever. those quiet realizations made the two cuddle even closer together, not wanting their moana movie nights to end.

it was more than just watching moana for the both of them, it was spending time with the other, just the two of them, laughing, going through it, cuddling. 

hyunjin was changbin’s safe place, his pillar of support, personal sunshine, and changbin was hyunjin’s. 

happiness really is where you are.

soft smiles were practically stamped onto the boys’ faces. the atmosphere was warm as they watched moana triumph and overcome her struggles.

the credits rolled soon after, but neither one of them made a move to get up, not wanting to sacrfice any sliver of this moment. the two were cuddling on the couch, with a cozy blanket enveloping their frames. hyunjin’s head was leaning on changbin’s shoulder; eyes fluttering open as he tried to stay awake.

“we should probably head to bed,” changbin chuckled, noticing the sleepy hyunjin he was dealing with.

hyunjin immediately pouted, not wanting to leave the warmth for a second. he lightly shook his head in his sleepy state, mumbling a barely coherent, “sleep here.”

if it wasn’t for hyunjin’s close vicinity, changbin wouldn’t have even heard him, feeling sleepy himself. still, he was awake enough to know that they’d probably wake up with neck cramps, but who was he to deny a sleepy hyunjin? who could resist? he was only human after all, and one couldn’t fight against hyunjin’s pleading eyes and soft pout. he was just too powerful, and changbin was just too weak.

changbin adjusted the pillows so they’d cushion their heads and shifted hyunjin so he was laying down before joining him. as soon as changbin plopped back down on the couch, hyunjin wrapped his arms around him, snuggling his chin into changbin’s neck and tangling their legs together, making sure that warmth was encompassing changbin before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i may love moana a normal amount, maybe more. this is my first time writing pure fluff like this, so i hope it was good. also, yes this was 100% self indulgence. we could all also use more changjin cuddles. thanks for reading!  
> update: tysm for the kudos im glad you liked it
> 
> p.s. i have a writing/reading (AUs+books) twitter now it’s @stasungie !!


End file.
